Hunters and target shooters alike have always been intrigued by the challenge of wing hunting and target shooting using moving targets. Some shooters will tell you that they simply point the gun ahead of the target and do not sight with one eye closed while others will tell you just the opposite that they actually do sight with one eye closed. Despite the method of sighting, missing the target is much more likely than hitting the target.
One of the challenges associated with the shooting of moving targets such as game birds for example, are the constantly changing variables such as the bird's speed, distance, altitude, angle of flight and even the size of bird itself. For example; younger birds are naturally smaller in size than older birds not to mention the different species of the bird that can also make a difference in their size and shape. Notwithstanding all these changing variables, the shooter must still be able to quickly analyze and calculate the correct lead angle before each shot.
Another critical issue that confronts the shooter on every shot is their ability to level the gun barrel onto the flight path of the moving target. Some shooters simply take for granted that the gun barrel is level enough if the rib and sight appear somewhat flat from the shooter's perspective. This phenomenon alone is the reason for many missed shots not to mention all the other variables involved. Example: a gun barrel one (1) degree higher out of level to the intended target will move the shot pattern approximately 18″ higher at a range of approximately 30 yards.
Notwithstanding all the issues involved before each shot, the shooter must still be able to shoulder his weapon, level the gun barrel onto the correct flight path of the target, calculate the correct lead angle and fire up to three (3) consecutive shots in approximately three (3) seconds. Three (3) seconds considered by many to be the average time it takes the target to travel through the firing zone.
Other gun sights and gun sighting devices such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,824 and 7,328,531 B2 and other variants, are problematic for a number of reasons some of which are pointed out below:
The first problematic issue with prior art is their use of complex lines and angled indicators that the shooter must navigate through before they can acquire a firing solution. Considering that most shooters would only have a few seconds, it would be very difficult to navigate through the field of indicators and lines in order to make a logical choice for the first shot. Any subsequent shots would even be more problematic.
The second problematic issue is the reliance on target size as the means of selecting the appropriate target indicator. Considering that most targets are extremely small from the shooters vantage point, it would be difficult for the shooter to make split second decisions based on target size.
The third problematic issue is the use of the existing gun barrel sight as the primary gun sight for the device. Attaching and surrounding the existing gun sight with additional devices only exacerbates the difficulty of sighting and leveling the gun barrel while using the existing gun barrel sight.